kupersbestworkinformationfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 3: Prehistorical Fear
Summary In the 3rd episode of The Return of Ultraman Powered, The Dark Lord decides to free Triceraptor, an ancient acid-spitting Dinosaur trapped in amber. Despite sending him out, the beast seems more confused about the new environment of buildings and other things, so he starts wandering Moscow without causing a rampage. He is then attacked by some Arrow Missiles and shot at by some tanks, so he uses his Acid Spew to melt the tanks out of his way. Suzuki, watching live feed about the attack, gets to the roof where Commander Gretsyin's helicopter is waiting. Knowing that piloting it was wrong without Gretsyin's permission, he flies the copter to the location where the Kaiju was spotted, but cannot see him. The radar doesn't pick up the Kaiju's signature either, letting Triceraptor deliver a surprise attack, grabbing the copter and inspecting it. With no time to waste, Suzuki Kai gets out the Flash Prism and turns into Ultraman Powered. The light from the transformation disorients Triceraptor a bit, only for the Kaiju to see the Silver Giant a few seconds later, ready to fight. Powered attacks first, judo flipping the dinosaur onto his back. Triceraptor retaliates with his Acid Spew, but gets the attack manipulated and thrown back at him. Obviously confused on what the hell is going on at that point, Triceraptor panics and seems to throw a tantrum, leaving Powered also confused. Meanwhile, The Dark Lord, disappointed in the choice of Kaiju he made, teleports to Moscow to deal with Triceraptor and Ultraman Powered himself, despite the fact that he's not fully restored. Powered then realizes that Triceraptor was simply scared of the sudden change in the environment that he's used to, but also tells the prehistoric beast that it gives no reason or excuse to attack any part of mankind, as they are more afraid of him than he is of humankind. Triceraptor complies, when the Dark Lord appears and tells Powered to get out of his way so he can deal with his "Failure", to which Powered does not comply and begins to fight the main antagonist for the first time. After catching Powered's punch, the Dark Lord attempts to kick Powered, but is too slow as Powered topples him over with a kick and uses his Powered Trampoline on him, making him bleed out in the process. The Dark Lord then vows to destroy Powered, but then teleports back to his lair to recover. Powered then tells Triceraptor that he's free to go, waving goodbye as his new friend flies off, saying "Until we meet again!" before flying off himself. That same night, Kai looks through the telescope and sees Triceraptor on the moon, safe and happy. Trivia * The variation of Ultraman Powered in this episode was how it is because Kuper Spyronic had to restart. * The Triceraptor Model was actually from the Drawing Cartoons 2 community * Triceraptor's roars were actually that of King Kong from the 1933 movie * This is the 1st time we see The Dark Lord get up and fight, which he is going to do in the upcoming Episode 10, a leak from the fans as well as Kuper Spyronic